


Tatuśkowy Tydzień: Dzień 1: Początki

by LLP



Series: Tatuśkowy Tydzień (Team Hot Dads Week) [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Polski | Polish, Team Hot Dads
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLP/pseuds/LLP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ These short fanfics in this series were written for Team Hot Dads Week. And yep, there are in Polish - the frist Polish fanfics for Pacific Rim on AO3. ]</p>
<p>      Nie, przecież nie zakochał się w nim od razu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatuśkowy Tydzień: Dzień 1: Początki

Nie, przecież nie zakochał się w nim od razu. 

Przecież kiedy się poznali, tam, w jednostce wojskowej, on, Hercules Hansen, miał żonę i synka, których kochał nad życie. ,,Nad życie”… - ile razy mały Chuck wypominał mu ten zwrot. Pamięta tak dobrze – i będzie pamiętać do końca swoich dni – jak chłopiec siedział po ciemku w swoim pokoju, jak płonęły mu bezsilną złością oczy i jak z zaciśniętych zębów wyrwało się krótkie syknięcie ,,Zabiłeś ją!...”.

Lubił sobie wyobrażać, że Angela żyje i ma się dobrze – tylko wykorzystała zamieszanie związane z atakiem kaiju, by uciec i rozpocząć nowe życie. ,,Po prostu miała dość faceta który rzadko bywa na ziemi.” – powiedział kiedyś w barze dla pilotów do Stackera, już trochę podpity. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego tak ostro, że Herc zadrżał i mimowolnie, natychmiastowo wytrzeźwiał. 

\- Angela jest ci wdzięczna za uratowanie syna. – Stacker często mówił o zmarłych w czasie teraźniejszym. – Podjąłeś decyzję. Najgorsze, co mogłeś zrobić, to nie podejmować żadnej. – Na moment przerwał, a potem kontynuował, spokojnym, mocnym głosem. - Nie powiem ci ,,dobra robota”, nie powiem ci, żebyś teraz odpoczął. Jeszcze wiele zostało do zrobienia i wiem tyle, że jesteśmy w stanie razem zapobiec innym ofiarom, i że to zrobimy. 

I wtedy właśnie pomyślał, że nie pozostaje mu nic innego, jak podążać za swoim dowódcą, trzymać się tego faceta jak ostatniej deski ratunku, bo w nawałnicy, która przechodzi przez świat, on jest jednym z tych nielicznych, którzy nie odwrócą twarzy. Hansen sam czuł się zupełnie bezsilny i zagubiony, ale właśnie została wyciągnięta do niego ręka. Skąd w Marszałku tyle siły i wiary, Hercules nie wiedział. I może sam już nie miał dość ani tej wiary, ani siły, może pozostało mu już tylko pójść za Stackerem i wpatrywać się w jego silne, nieugięte plecy. Może wtedy jeszcze coś w nim odżyje, rozświetli się na nowo. 

Ale nie, to nie wtedy się w nim zakochał. No, może trochę…


End file.
